Moonshine
by The Fourth Man in the Fire
Summary: Lily thought she knew what she wanted at the time, but when the time presented itself, she discovered she loved another someone.   My first published fanfic, i am not proud of this.


She had been patrolling the corridors with Remus quietly when it hit her.

She liked James Potter.

She had thought herself insane at first, but slowly she accepted it and to Remus's dismay, she took it upon herself to gush it out to him. She excused herself from her duties and ran to their dorm room. She was dishevelled, her hair flying madly around her face. She entered the common room, and what she saw there shocked her to her very core.

There was James Potter, getting up close and personal with Mary Mamernan. Lily stood in the doorway of the common room, too stunned to move. All intentions of spilling her feelings having vanished; she even doubted her sanity now. She wondered why she thought James could change.

James looked up, sensing a presence. When his hazel eyes met her green ones, they were aghast. A few long seconds passed, and Lily turned and ran from the scene. She collided full force into whom else, but Remus. He steadied her with a firm hand, and Lily - who barely made it twenty feet away from the fat lady - collapsed.

Remus sank down, concerned. Lily grabbed hold of Remus's robes and quietly sobbed into them. He placed one hand on the small of her back, and the other on the top of her head. Quietly moving his hand in small circular patterns hoping to comfort her, Remus was nosy for once in his life. "Lily, what happened?." He asked soothingly, in his usual soft tones.

Lily's breathing hitched, and Remus rested his cheek on the top of her head. 'Lily you can tell me." He whispered.

Lily was not ready to tell him, not just yet.

Remus took her silence as just that, he stayed just as he was, but he let his mind wander. Why does James get everything he wants, why, the one thing Remus wants most, does James have to get? Remus sighed, that was life. What was a lonely werewolf going to do with someone as glorious as Lily Evans? After approximately fifteen minutes of sitting in silence, Lily found enough words to explain. "Remy," she began, using his nickname, "I was going to go in to tell him how I feel and- and" Her breathing hitched again. After a while, she finally regained her calm and she continued. "He was in the common room, about to get it on with Mary fucking Mamernan." She burst into fresh tears and sobbed once again into Remus's robes.

Remus sighed, pressing his face lightly on her head, his head exploded with the intoxicating scent of Lily Evans. He chose not to say anything, in hopes she would not inquire.

"Remy, I just don't know what to do with myself anymore." She whispered.

Remus turned her head gently and looked into those lovely green eyes. "Lily, I know I'm not much, in fact, I know I'm not anything at all. I know I have a part of me that I can't control, and I apologize for that." When Lily started to protest, he placed a finger on her cherry red lips to silence her. "I know I can't provide anything worthwhile, but Lily, I love you. I have loved you for a long time. And I know you have feelings for James, and me, but I would just like you to know this: in case I do not make it through this war, I love you lily." He stared into her eyes, her watery gaze met his unfaltering one.

"Remus, I have always loved you, ever since I first saw you on the train. You never seemed interested in anyone in particular, so I assumed I was nothing but a best friend to you. James had always been so adoring, and I just couldn't help covering up my feelings for you, as feelings for him." She smiled, and brushed a stray tear from Remus's face. "Remus I love you." Lily leaned forwards and kissed Remus softly, it seemed like the most innocent yet intimate kiss anyone had ever shared.

James potter sat only 5 feet away, in the bend of the corridor. He had heard every word and realized what he had messed up. James got up, brushing tears away from his face and walked away, never looking back. He loved Lily, but it just was not enough in the end, and he realized that now. And he wished he was enough for her, but there is someone for everyone, and the someone for him was not Lily Evans.


End file.
